database_of_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
' Ava Starr', also known as Ghost, is the daughter of Elihas and Catherine Starr, who gained superhuman powers and abilities following a quantum accident that killed her parents. At a young age, S.H.I.E.L.D. began taking advantage of her powers, enlisting her a stealth operative prior to the HYDRA uprising. Under Bill Foster's care, Ghost realized that she was slowly dying due to a lack of quantum energy, which she involuntarily harnesses. Powers and Abilities Powers Quantum Mutation: After being trapped in the middle of an explosion of quantum energy, Ghost's physiology mutated mechanically, leaving her to have quantum imbalance, which gave her access to several powers, including: *''Superhuman Strength:'' Ghost is able to amplify the amount of force behind her attacks while phasing, as a single kick was able to launch Ant-Man through several walls. She played Wasp with brute force on the street and was able to fling Bill Foster to the other side of a room for attempting to prevent the opening of the Quantum Tunnel. *''Intangibility:'' Ghost can phase through solid objects and living beings at will. The use of her powers is accompanied by flickering, prismatic afterimages of her body as she quantum shifts through space. With the aid of her suit, she can choose whether to become solid or intangible, which allows her to quickly evade attacks and counterattack in tandem; for example, she became intangible to drop through a table while smashing Wasp into it, vaulted through a truck and used the momentum to knock one of Sonny Burch's henchment off his motorcycle, and phased through Hank Pym's van before solidifying to kick Wasp onto the street during a chase. Solidifying herself while phased through solid matter has destructive effects on the original object, as she forced Pym to give her the lab by threatening to solidify her phased hand inside his neck. She was also able to phase her hand into Stoltz's chest and crush his heart. *''Invisibility:'' Ghost is able to pass in and out of the visible spectrum. She first used this power to spy on Hank Pym after they shrunk the Mobile Laboratory and fled. In fights, she was shown vanishing, then reappearing to launch a surprise attack against Wasp during the skirmish inside of Oui, and also appeared in the midst of Sonny Burch's interrogation to find out where the lab was from Luis. Abilities Espionage: Ghost was trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. as a secret agent. She put an end to many criminal organizations, terrorists, and other threats that proved too difficult for conventional agents. Assassination: Ghost is notorious in the art of assassination with the use of her powers. She is considered one of the best assassins of S.H.I.E.L.D. Combat: Having received extensive training from her time as an assassin for S.H.I.E.L.D., Ghost became a highly trained fighter. She was able to fight evenly with both Ant-Man and Wasp with the use of her powers. Acrobatics: Ghost is a highly trained acrobat, allowing her to vault over a car with ease. She incorporates this and gymnastics into her fighting style to battle opponents. Relatives *Elihas Starr (father) *Catherine Starr (mother) *William Foster (adoptive father) Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Human Mutates Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Human Mutates